


Just Another Day

by MegsChaos



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma didn't mean to not open his gift from Fuji....really.  But it was Valentine's Day and you had to get up early to avoid the crazies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

There was something wonderfully warm snuggling into his arms. Fuji smiled and cuddled it closer. Then a frown appeared on his forehead. Unless Ryoma had grown fur overnight this was not his lover. He cracked open one eye and saw instead of his boyfriend he was snuggling the cat. Closing both his eyes he yawned then sat up.

“No offense meant Karupin, you just weren’t who I was expecting to wake up next to.” he muttered to the cat who looked up at him indignantly, then got up and settled in his lap and promptly fell back asleep. Fuji stroked the cat, earning him a purr, “Ryoma, leaving early doesn’t mean I am not going to remember Valentine’s Day…silly boy.”

~~

Ryoma looked over his shoulder and then peeked around the corner. So far so good. If he could get to the clubhouse and not get spotted by…

“RYOMA-SAMAAAA!!!”

‘Damn, damn, double damn shit!’

“Tomo-chan, I really am running late to the clubhouse…” he said trying to avoid a scene with all the power he had. He hated it when these girls made a scene. It earned him a lecture from Ryuzaki-sensei about how this was a tender time in a girl’s life blah blah blah… Not that he cared. He had a boyfriend thank you very much! True he had graduated but he was still his boyfriend which meant he was NOT looking for a girlfriend. 

Maybe she had just missed the memo?

“But I made these chocolates just for you Ryoma-sama! I was hoping you would accept them.” she said with her lower lip trembling and her eyes getting all watery and looking like she was about to cry. Ryoma had a great sense of self preservation at times like this. He bowed, took the gift, thanked her and darted of to the clubhouse.

“Chocolate anyone?” he said as he plopped it on the table, it joined the growing mound already there. Kaidou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Too bad Eiji went and graduated, now who is going to eat all of this?” Ryoma grinned as an idea that would have made Fuji proud came to him.

“We could just give it to all the first years. Let them know what they are in for once they make Regulars?” Kaidou looked at him and blinked before shaking his head.

“Two years of dating that hentai tensai has gone to your brain. We WANT them to improve Echizen so they will not bring the school shame when we graduate and move on.” Then he thought about it some more, “Although if they CHOSE to eat it all and say…were too busy eating to get in the way of practice….that would not be so horrible.”

Ryoma smiled and sat at his desk across from the current buchou. The two smirked knowingly at each other and settled in to wait out the chaos outside the door. It burst open and Momoshiro followed it looking exasperated.

“Okay who is going to eat all of it?” he asked tossing some more packages onto the growing pile.

~~

Fuji Syuusuke was glad for several things, not the least of which being all of his friends had gone to the same high school. Plus all of his old friends new his boyfriend – this had the wonderful ability for them to offer help when he was at a loss.

Eiji plopped down next to him and smiled brightly. This was not unusual from the hyper young man if anything he was sitting much more calmly than usual, “FUJI! Did I show you what Oishi got me yet? I think I did… Maybe not… See?!?”

Fuji smiled and made the appropriate gestures over the gifts, and wondered if Ryoma had noticed his yet…

~~

“Let me see if I got this right. You live with your boyfriend, you two sleep together, and yet you don’t’ know what he got you for Valentine’s Day because you had to leave early to get your mother her gift before she and your father went on that trip. Ryoma, I love your mother – she is a great lady, I still would have stayed in bed for the holiday sex.” Momoshiro said as they ate lunch under what had become ‘their’ tree. Ryoma shrugged and flushed.

“I also wanted to get to my present from Kurikio before my father saw it.” At that the older boy’s eyes lit up.

“Your crazy friend from America? What did she send you this time? At Christmas didn’t she send you something …? Interesting?”

Ryoma glared into space at that memory, “She should have marked the box, and I never would have opened a box with fuzzy PINK handcuffs and book called ‘Kink for Dummies’ in the same room as my father.”

~~

Going completely unnoticed was a package wrapped in rich green paper in Ryoma’s book bag.

‘To Ryoma on Valentine’s Day from Syuusuke’

~~

IT had become a ritual on Mondays for the former Seigaku team members to come back and go out to eat with the three members that were still there. This week they arrived in time to see Kaidou-buchou and Echizen-fukubuchou locked in a fast paced hard hitting match up. Momoshiro was off to the side calling out advice to both players. Fuji smiled as he watched Kaidou and Ryoma battle out their tensions on the court. Being in charge of the much famed Seigaku tennis Club was no easy matter, and when you were two of the often most off putting people on the team it could get a little worse. It was the running joke that while Kaido and Ryoma were the buchou’s Momoshiro was the Oishi. This made the former captain slightly flushed whenever he heard that. He still adamantly denied being a worrywart. Much to amusement of anyone who had ever played tennis with him.

“Echizen, you are too tired to play maybe? You telegraphing your footwork.”

“Momo-senpai, I thought you were going to watch the matches on court C for us?” bit off Ryoma as he shot a glare at his old friend over one shoulder before serving the ball, “Besides at least I am not relying on one shot to win me the game.”

“My shot is good enough to beat you.”

Tezuka shook his head and shot them both a look, “Less talk more tennis!” he called out without thinking. Ryoma and Kaidou both stopped and looked up in the stands. They shook their heads and called a redo on that shot. Tezuka looked mildly sheepish, “Some habits die harder than you would think.” he muttered when Inui nudged with his elbow.

“No, I was just going to tell you there was an 83.4 chance you are going to do that again for the remainder of your tennis career.”

Kawamura smiled, “In other words, once a captain always a captain?”

Inui nodded and adjusted his glasses, “Precisely!”

~~

“OCHIBI!!!” Ryoma braced himself right before he was attacked- EMBRACED- by Eiji. He smiled tiredly at his friend before pulling back and feeling Fuji’s arm go around his shoulders, “Ochibi, why do all the freshman look so sick to their stomachs?”

Kaidou came out of the locker room and chuckled briefly, “Why, Eiji don’t you remember when you were a freshman and you got to help yourself to all the unwanted candy the Regulars didn’t want? It’s practically a tradition!”

Momoshiro came out and nudged his boyfriend, “Did I throw my extra sneakers in your bag the other day, and I have clay all over these and your mother…”

 

“Will kill you if you keep tracking it on her floor. I am not your keeper. Find them yourself.”

Then there is a moment of silence before Eiji and Fuji start to chuckle, it then spreads to Kawamura and Oishi. Inui and Tezuka just stand off to the side and look amused. Ryoma rolled his eyes and leaned into Fuji slightly, “Time to go or Ryuzaki-sensei might find more paperwork that simply can’t wait.”

Kaidou looked annoyed, “It’s tennis. Who cares if the form is in triplicate or not?”

~~

“Fuji, did you grab more cat food the other day at the store?”

“Yes, it’s under the sink. I am grabbing some paper out of your bag.”

“Whatever, just not out of the blue folder…”

There was silence and Ryoma couldn’t figure it out. So he poked his head in and saw Fuji holding a green package looking at it as if it held the answers to life’s toughest questions…Only Ryoma didn’t remember seeing that package before.

“Someone give you a gift today Fuji?” he asked coming into the living room.

“No, it’s for you. Why didn’t you open it?” was the quiet answer. Ryoma just shrugged and reached for it.

“There were so many all damned day, I swear if that Tomo does the gift an hour thing next time I am pressing charges for stalking. Why is it so important to you that I open a gift from someone else? You and agreed no gifts till this weekend. Remember?” Ryoma said sitting down and tugging on the ribbon. Then the card fell down and Ryoma snagged it, “Syuu, I thought we agreed no gifts till the weekend. I only have the one for you…and it’s not wrapped yet…”

Fuji smirked and sat down on the coffee table facing his boyfriend, “This isn’t the main gift, this is just something I saw and wanted you to have. Just open it okay?”

Ryoma sighed and then brightened considerably; this was a gift, a WRAPPED gift, which meant he got to tear the paper off. In his mind he squealed like a toddler as the paper fell from the box. Then he looked up and saw the barely contained amusement on his boyfriend’s face, “Oh shut up. You get the same way about bubble wrap and I have that on video.”

Ryoma opened the box and there in tissue paper was a simple keychain. On it was a smallish silver key. He looked up at Fuji who shrugged, “I just thought this way you could come and wait for me easier if you had a key to my photography studio at the high school.”

Ryoma smiled, “you just want me to fall asleep in there so you can take more pictures of me.”

“Well there is that too…”

“FUJI SYUUSUKE!”

~~

Later, there was a muffled mutter from the living room that woke Fuji up. He shared a looked with Karupin, “Again no offense Karupin but I hope this is not becoming a habit.” The cat considered him and then nodded in agreement. AS much as she liked this interloper her person was simply more familiar. He got up and heard Ryoma talking into the phone, “Of course I waited this year. After last year did you think I would open it at home? ‘Kio, you and Fuji would get along so very well – you are both sadistic and yeah well… Deal. Hey this gift is actually rated a PG-13. Good for you – you are finally growing up.” There was a pause, “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too. Yeah, see you this summer at the tournament and ‘Kio? If you were to stay longer than a week… Yeah see you then.”

“Should I be jealous of your friend?” Fuji teased, in all honesty he like the female tennis player, she had a twisted sense of humor he enjoyed if for no other reason it made Ryoma blush, “So what did you get this year?”

Ryoma showed him the hand carved wooden box with rich earthy scented massage oils in it, with a warmer as well, “Shall we try them out?”

Fuji nodded and pulled Ryoma to his feet, “Just promise me one thing?” Ryoma looked at him with his head tilted inquisitively, “No more letting me wake up with Karupin, she might start getting the wrong idea.” Ryoma chuckled and nodded letting himself be led into the bedroom.


End file.
